baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Diva Eliade
"I may be new, but never doubt my skill, babe." - Diva Eliade Diva Eliade ( Dee-Va El-ee-odd ) is a Prime power and a member of the 104th Class. After she murdered her family she became obsessed with the Baskerville Powers. She made it her life's mission to meet, strong powers and consume them. It is unclear which paradigm she serves. Personality Diva has a colorful personality, often ranging from playful and sweet to sadistic and secretive. She does, however, always behave in a mock-childish manner. She can be extremely affectionate, cherishing herself above all else. She has a childlike need to be entertained at all times. She maintains a deep fondness and obsession for the Heroes of Baskerville. She's also extremely protective of those she cares for, willing to endanger her own life to keep them safe. Despite this, she has also shown signs of sadism and seems to enjoy the suffering of others. She has tortured multiple people prior to her acceptance to the Lockwood Institute. She detests humans, which she considers to be below herself. Even more dangerous is when Diva's affection can range into possessiveness, eliciting a sadistic response when someone harms those that she cares for. Abilities ''Personal Abilities 'Abnormally High Nixus' - Diva, like most of the other 104th Class, has abnormally high Nixus. Nearly on par with some of the teachers and surpasses the teacher aids. 'Genius Level Intellect' - Diva shows an incredibly high level of intellect, though there is no exact measurement she was able to score higher than Courtney Quinn on the entrance exams. 'Multilingual' - Diva can speak a series of languages. This includes English, French, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Latin and Aramaic. 'Power' ''Though Diva hasn't revealed her powers she has shown exceptional control and understanding over Nixus. Caelum Desultor - An ability she created herself. This ability allows her to weave Nixus beneath her feet and walk on air, simulating a flying ability. Drive - Diva condenses Nixus into her hand. After a moment she swings her had and fires a crescent shaped blast of highly concentrated Nixus. She states that she can use this ability about 4 times. After that the ability would begin to negatively affect her body. Overdrive ''- This ability is similar to her Drive. She condenses more Nixus into one of her legs then pulls back. Once the attack is done preparing she launches a kick forward releasing a bigger, faster Nixus wave. When the wave impacts something it explodes in an arc dealing secondary damage. Diva can only use this ability twice before she needs to take a temporary break. ''Grand Counter ; Nemesis - Diva increases her center of gravity and points both fist towards an enemy. She sticks her thumbs outward and connects them together. If she is attacked while in this stance she'll absorb all of the damage dealt After which she fires a pulse of pure unbridled nixus which hunts down opponents. The damage of this attack depends on the damage she's taken and the damage she has absorbed. Trivia * She often spells her name as D.Va. * She's good friends with Katya Volkova. *She knows of The Burning Abyss and knows more to it than she lets on. The only hint she said was "The Huntress born of Fire." *In some instances you can see the Witch-Hunter's Signature tattoos upon her forearms and hands, signifying her true nature.